Speak Now
by Obsession289699000203040508
Summary: My first songfic! Taylor Swift song. Roxas is getting married - to Kairi! Namine refuses to let that happen. So what does she do? She sneaks in, that's what!


**MY FIRST SONGFIC! It's also my first Namixas one! The main reason why I gave Namine the role of Taylor here is because they're both blond.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Taylor Swift songs. I do love both, though.**

Namine pulls her car into the driveway of a church. There was a lot of gossip going around about this church – people were talking about the wedding.

Well, she isn't going to let it happen. Namine knows she's not the person who goes around crashing people's weddings, but this was different. She isn't getting married – but she is making sure he doesn't marry that bitch.

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white-veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl._

In her pink dress, Namine walks up to a church window. The blond creeps into the window and sees the groom's friends – Sora, Ventus, Riku, and Axel. Behind them, she saw Kairi's family – her mother, her father, and all the other snarky family members sitting in rows in the chapel. In the door next to her, Namine hears Kairi screaming at Selphie – her bridesmaid.

_I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family - all dressed in pastel and she is yelling at a bridesmaid somewhere back inside her room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

Namine turns her head to see Roxas at the end of the aisle with an obvious grimace evident on his face.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be._

Hiding by the window she entered in, Namine gazes at Roxas.

_I lose myself in a daydream…_

She wishes she could be confident enough to object.

…_where I stand and say,  
"Don't say yes, run away now! I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out! And they said, 'Speak Now.'"_

Kairi exits her room, Selphie trailing behind. Everyone greets the redhead and congratulates her. Namine scoffs from behind the white curtains.

_Fun gestures are exchanged and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march. And I am hiding in the curtain. It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be._

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen. _

For a quick moment, she catches Roxas' eye. The regret in his eye corroborates her theory.

_But I know you wish it was me…_

_You wish it was me, doncha._

_Don't say yes, run away now! I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out! And they said, "Speak Now."_

_Don't say yes, run away now! I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. Your time is running out! And they said, "Speak Now."_

Jealousy boils inside the blond as she watches Kairi stand next to Roxas in front of the preacher. The preacher starts saying the shit that he must say at every wedding.

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak Now or forever hold your peace."_

No one speaks. Namine steps out from behind the curtain. Everyone's heads pivot to view the blond who dares to interrupt a wedding.

_There's the silence. There's my last chance. I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me._

Kairi, along with every guest, gapes at Namine with horrified expressions in their eyes. Namine doesn't care. She and Roxas stare into each other's eyes from afar.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you._

The blue-eyed blond opens her mouth to speak.

"_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl._

_So don't say yes, run away now! I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out. They said, 'Speak Now!'"_

Roxas pushes Kairi away and runs over to Namine and whispers something in her ear. Ignoring the shocked stares from everyone, he rushes into the dressing room.

_And you say, "Let's run away now! I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door."_

Namine speeds to the back door of the church to wait for him. When Roxas exits in his normal clothing, he puts his hands on her waist and says,

"_Baby, I didn't say my vows. So glad you were around when they said, 'Speak Now.'"_

Their lips meet as they embrace. Inside the chapel, Kairi glares at the couple before crying. Selphie follows the redhead to her dressing room. Kairi's family, outraged, goes to comfort the former bride. Sora, Ventus, Riku, and Axel cross their arms and smirk. The preacher looks around, confused.

But Roxas and Namine aren't.

They're in love!


End file.
